APEX Program
Background The APEX (or Advanced Personnel Extermination Program) is a massive program dedicated to the Imperial Federations Special Operations Command, or IFSOC. They were created originally as a Super Soldier Program that is still in development, they take part in many different missions for the Imperial Federation. History Founding The APEX Program was started by a man named Dr. Leftrahoften, he was an aspiring Scientist working on improving the Human biology to better accept specific enhancements that were created by the Imperial Federation Science Institution. However, his goals changed after several years of failed experimentation he has instead found his serums to not only enhance the soldiers, but he found them to be preforming significantly better than the average soldier on the field. It was because of this he was selected to spearhead PROJECT APEX. His serums were the basis of PROJECT APEX to work off of and develop. Anyone found wanting or who had developed unwanted mutations or adaptations were systematically killed. The serum itself had stayed under the radar for quite some time. Only the highest officials of the Imperial Federation having any knowledge that such work was being done on field soldiers. And each soldier who was taken for experimentation, if they were to be returned to active duty for any period of time were forced to forget about the serum and how they had been gifted their improved talents. This proceeded for at least a decade before he finally made a breakthrough. Dr. Leftrahoften had finally created the serum he needed for the soldiers. And upon experimenting with it on the first, the soldier had experienced increased growth, strength, toughness, mental capacity, adaptability, and better reaction times. The first series of APEX Operators which to common soldiers have gained the nickname, "War Gods." due to their performance in combat. Of the 500 soldiers who went through testing Only 75 soldiers made it through testing. At the time, they were the pinnacle of the soldier. They had long life-spans and devoted their life to the military life. They were some of the first Super Soldiers and some of the best soldiers that ever existed. These men had went on to select four soldiers that they trained and lead a squad of to become the next generation of APEX Soldiers. The Exodus The APEX were some of the first soldiers sent in during the beginning of the Exodus into the uncharted lands. They were sent by the company for once rather than by the squad. Tactics and Specializations The APEX were renowned throughout the galaxy as being some of the greatest soldiers in the galaxy. In ground engagements they almost always came on top. However, despite the generations of soldiers who have went through the APEX Program, there are tactics and things that they are specialized for. Land Doctrine The APEX are war-fighters for certain. They utilize a variety of tactics. Typically they utilize drop pods and are shot from specialized cannons into orbit onto a planet. On a rare occasion they use assault or stealth drop ships to land on planet. Category:Super Soldier Programs Category:Imperial Federation